In the prior art numerous portable lighting devices have been described, including some with adjustable reflectors, some with means for attachment to another object, and some with electrical outlets.
The following U.S. patents are representative of known art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,694 issued to G. Potstada on Jan. 2, 1934 disclosed an electric lamp with reflector and adjustable joint standard connecting the reflector to a base;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,987 issued to U. F. L. Steindorf on Dec. 18, 1928, disclosed a portable electric lamp with members for attachment to another object;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,691 issued to G. E. Eckert and W. K. McGinty on July 24, 1951 disclosed a reflector type lamp in a socket having hinge-joint connection to a base which has a spring clip for hooking on a rail or the like to support the lamp;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,538 issued to D. Natale on Feb. 25, 1969 disclosed a reflector-type lamp with a hook-shaped bracket, and behind two hook-shaped members for attachment to fixed objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,282 disclosed a lamp with a clip-connection to a hook-shaped hanger.